Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to the transmission of on-demand system information in a wireless communication system, such as a wireless communication system having a user equipment (UE)-centric network.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In a wireless multiple-access communication system, each cell of a network may broadcast synchronization signals and system information for UEs to discover. Upon discovering the synchronization signals and system information broadcast by a particular cell, a UE may perform an initial access procedure to access the network via the cell. The cell via which the UE accesses the network may become the UE's serving cell. As the UE moves within the network, the UE may discover other cells (e.g., neighboring cells) and determine whether a handover of the UE to a neighboring cell or a cell reselection is warranted.